


Rescue Operation

by KateyLily



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor kidnaps all the fish, Crack, Dad Hank Anderson, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateyLily/pseuds/KateyLily
Summary: After the revolution, Connor saves a few more lives.
Relationships: Connor & Dewey (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Rescue Operation

For the second time in his short existence, Connor found himself riding the long elevator to the Phillips’ apartment to save a life. Only this time, he wasn’t going to be doing any negotiating—at least, he hoped not.

He exited the elevator on Floor 70, ducking under the police tape that still hadn’t been removed for some reason (one that had nothing to do with the more pressing matter of a literal revolution, Connor was sure), and approached the fish tank.

He was just glad that no one was there, honestly. He was fairly certain nobody lived in the apartment anymore, but the only way to really know was to hack the residency records. He could have done it easily, of course, but he didn’t want to invade anyone’s privacy.

He realized the irony that he was literally breaking into an apartment building and was worried about invading someone’s privacy. He ignored this revelation; he had a good reason to be here, after all.

The fish tank was just how he had remembered it, but he was pleasantly surprised to note that the all fish were still alive, including Dewey. It seemed to be one of the newer models that contained automatic feeding and cleaning modules, which was very convenient, especially considering half the glass was missing from having been, well,  _shot_.

He pulled out a net and the portable fish transportation container (or in layman’s terms, a  _bowl_ ) he’d brought, and meticulously caught and transferred all the fish to the small container.

It looked pretty cramped, so he decided to rush home.  _ Quickly_.

And if any residents of Detroit reported a blur of black and neon blue clothes swishing around a fish tank, well, no one could really blame them for finally cracking under the stress of the last few weeks.  


* * *

Hank Anderson had just returned from a long day at work, eagerly awaiting the day androids would finally be allowed to get jobs. He entered his home and stepped into the living room.

He stopped. And  _ stared_. And gaped like a fish (haha).

“CONNOR!” he yelled.

“Yes, Lieutenant?” Connor peeked out from the doorway to the kitchen, holding—was that  _ another _ fish bowl?!

“Why is there an aquarium in my home?!” he demanded incredulously, gesturing to the many tanks set up in various places around the living room.

“Oh, yes,” Connor smiled just like a little kid, and okay if that didn’t melt Hank’s heart a bit. “Do you like them? I rescued them from an apartment building! They were there during my first mission, and now that everything is over I couldn’t just leave them. Wait—oh, I should have checked with you first, shouldn’t I? Are you mad? I can—“

“It’s okay, Connor,” Hank interrupted, voice soft. “They can stay. I’ve always wanted a pet fish, anyway,” he tacked on as an afterthought, not quite telling the truth but not lying either.

Connor’s blinding grin was worth it, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Pfft I found this in my notes. It’s a perfect summary lol:
> 
> “Plot: Connor sneaks in, all the fish are still alive because of a fancy-schmancy auto-feeder thingy in the tank or something. He kidnaps them all and Hank walks into his house to a whole aquarium and does a double take. That’s it. That’s the fic.”


End file.
